Piece by Piece
by BrunetteWrites
Summary: Mavi Bishop only wanted one thing in life, to keep her niece and nephew safe. When it seemed that dream was slipping away, she had little choice but to leave behind everything she knew. Hawaii had become the ideal choice. Not only did it have sugar sand beaches and endless beauty, it also had her cousin Danny Williams. (Steve X OC)


Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 it is without prejudice property of CBS, K/O Paper Products, CBS Productions (season 1–2), CBS Television Studios (season 3–), 101st Street Television, Peter M. Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci. I own only my own creations. No infringement of copy write is intended and will be removed if contacted.

Summary: Mavi Bishop only wanted one thing in life, to keep her niece and nephew safe. When it seemed that dream was slipping away, she had little choice but to leave behind everything she knew. Hawaii had become the ideal choice. Not only did it have sugar sand beaches and endless beauty, it also had her cousin Danny Williams. (Steve X OC)

Piece by Piece

Chapter One:

The house on Diamond Head Rd, had been bigger than he expected. Growing up predominantly in cities Tommy Bishop had never been surrounded by natural beauty. Being so surrounded by skyscrapers and tightly packed row homes there was little room left for nature. A few sapling trees and community gardens had done little to break the sterility of city life, for Tommy. Now, instead of looking out his bedroom window and seeing the dingy brick façade of Goldblatt's Delicatessen, he saw lush green lawns, palm trees swaying in a gentle breeze, sandy beaches, an endless horizon, and foam topped waves. Instead of the endless hum of traffic and constructionthe only sounds that drifted through his window now was the sound of crashing waves, his sisters excited giggles, as she ran across the green lawn, and Kara's excited barks as she gave chase.

Hawaii was just as advertised. It was by far the most beautiful place he had ever seen. Even some of his favorite places like the Grand Canyon, Niagara Falls, and Carlsbad Caverns seemed to pale in comparison. Those places had a raw, untamable, beauty. Rough and rugged and hewn from the earth, but Hawaii it was somehow tranquil in its appeal. A soothing balm on his city taxed senses. How cousin Danny could hate such a stunning place was beyond him. In the few years Danny had called the islands home, the nicest thing he had ever called it was a 'damn, pineapple infested island'. Tommy would gladly take a fruit infested island over the chocking smog and never ending noise of city life.

Aunt Mavi had found a constant source of amusement in her older cousin's gripping phone calls. If it wasn't lamentations about the island it was petulant complaints about his new partner that he never once referred to by name. It was always glib monikers like: 'Pac-man in cargo pants', 'Ninja', 'Super SEAL', 'Neanderthal' and the particularly childish 'Car Thief'.

Auntie, however, thought it was still the lingering bitterness of his divorce and Rachel's remarrying, and his forced move that was at the heart of his dislike. Or so she had said as they packed up a care package of his favorite homemade snacks (and hair care products) not available on the island.

Tommy, didn't doubt that it had been a deciding factor in his Auntie's sudden desire to suddenly dip into her dusty savings account and buy a house on the island. Not that he was in anyway complaining. But he could not help but sense that there were other factors in play. In the weeks before her sudden epiphany, Auntie had been...different. She seemed almost spooked. When he had questioned her, she gave a bright smile and chuckled. It might have been convincing, if it wasn't for the tightness in her posture and the flicker of concern in her eyes. Tommy, however, knew his Aunt and pressing would yield no other results than a sharp scolding. So he shrugged it off like only teenagers could. In the coming weeks things seemed to improve. She smiled more, the deep smudges beneath her eyes began to fade, and she once again seemed at ease.

After the family vote had been tallied Aunt Mavi had wasted no time in calling a realtor. It hadthen been her intention to call Danno and rattle off a long list of specifications before turning him lose on the unsuspecting realtors of Honolulu. It had been sweet little Olivia's idea to make it a surprise.

So uninterested in having to live out of a hotel while house hunting, Auntie had swallowed her sour feelings and called her former friend and in-law. It was through Rachel and, regrettably, Stanley that they had found a house in a good neighborhood, with an exceptional schools, and with a price tag that wouldn't eat up her savings. Soon after Auntie made an offer. A week later the papers were signed and faxed, the condo was sold, and they were Hawaii bound.

They had arrived only three days ago. Arriving at the airport, in late afternoon, had been a lesson in frustration. Juggling their carry on and luggage they had the trooped across the airport, through the crush of bodies, to a lengthy meeting with a rep from the rabies quarantine branch, in regard to Auntie's service dog, to wave the quarantine period. By the time they had exited the automatic glass doors of Honolulu International it was much later than expected. Livvie had been asleep on her tiny feet, Aunt Mavi had been the embodiment of frazzled frustration, and Tommy wanted nothing more than to explore his new island home.

They had been met at the exit by a grinning Rachel. Tommy had winced, as he loaded their bags into the trunk, as Danny's ex-wife had chattered on excitedly. It seemed Auntie's request for help in choosing a home had been seen as an olive branch. The now Mrs. Edwards was now under the misconception that the hatchet had been buried. In truth Aunt Mavi was more likely to throw a hatchet than burry one. So like all oblivious former relations, Rachel had refused to even allow them to consider a hotel.

Unable to refuse, Aunt Mavi had been forced to grin an bare it, as the older brunette chatted animatedly the entire drive to her gated home.

As a child, Tommy once had to have a boil lanced, even that hadn't been as painful as this car ride. He even envied Olivia, who had fallen asleep in her booster seat the moment the car pulled from the airport lot, and did not have suffer along with her elder relations. Even poor Kara had given a low whimper in solidarity and rested her spotted snout on his knee.

So they were forced to spend the night in the company of their ex-cousin- in-law and her husband had not been ideal for the elder members of the Bishop family. The one ray of sunshine had been Grace. Who upon throwing herself at them in the foyer had spent most of dinner filling them in on her new school, friends, the latest gossip from cheer squad, and her bunny Mr. Hoppy , Olivia who at only four had little memories of the older girl, had easily been charmed and had abandoned her usual shyness and had happily engaged in a board game after the dishes had been cleared away.

With Aunt Mavi trapped in the kitchen with Rachel cleaning up, Tommy had been enticed into a game of Candyland, while Kara had curled up on the cool tiles of the entry and gone to sleep. They had just finished a third game, with Livvie crowned the victor, when the two women had emerged, his Aunt with a beer in hand and Rachel with a glass of wine. The rest of the time before bed had been spent in front of the television with popcorn and a movie.

Thankfully at a reasonable hour, Auntie was able to claim jetlag as a reason to shuffle them away to a guestroom, Kara following obediently at their heels. As if even their valiant protector did not want to spend a second more with the strange new human.

Breakfast was a stilted affair. Stan Edwards, despite his exuberance had not been well received by his wife's former in-laws. Even Olivia, who knew noting of what divorce entailed had looked ready to bit the hand that ruffled her hair. Kara, ever aware of her mistresses' emotions, was of the same mind and had snarled and snapped at the hand of the unwelcome man that tried to pet her. Tommy could not help but gape in surprise. Kara was a sweet dog who seldom disliked people and he had never once seen her do more than growl at a trespassing squirrel. When he had said as much, Rachel had turned an, impressive, accusing glower on her husband. After meeting the specimen that was Stanley, they had not stayed past brunch.

Tommy had been quite relieved, as he did not wish for his Aunt's already fraying Jersey temper to be unleashed. Sadly it had been Stan that had insisted on driving them to the rental car lot. Making sure to give the unhappy Dalmatian a wide berth as she was loaded into the backseat of his luxury SUV. Stan was all excitement, compared to Auntie's cold politeness, as he played unofficial tour guide. It felt like hours before they were bidding Mr. Edwards, a not so fond, farewell. Horrifyingly enough, he had even tried to hug them. Kara had put a quick kibosh on that when she curled her lips in a gleaming fanged smile. Soon after they were pulling onto the roads of their new home, free of unwanted relations.

Arriving at their house, had been a moment Tommy had been looking forward to since they stepped on the plane at Philly International. Pulling up to the gated drive and seeing the house in person with his own eyes and been indescribable. It wasn't overly large or ostentatious, unlike the Edwards home, it was a simple two story home with pristine white batten board siding and a brown tiled roof trimmed with flower beds of tropic neon blooms.

It was a far cry from the condo that he called home for the past six years. When the SUV finally pulled past the iron gate, Tommy truly felt like he was home. Auntie seemed to feel the same as she was completely devoid of tension she carried back in the city. She seemed happy and content in a way he had never before seen. Noticing his watchful gaze, Auntie had given him a watery, almost nostalgic smile, as she unlocked the door and released her family into their new home.

The inside was bare, yet spacious painted in pastel blues, greens, and pinks. Hardwood floors gleamed underfoot and tall celling's loomed overhead. Auntie had particularly fallen in love with the kitchen and family room. Done in gleaming granite and pale white stained oak wood, with a breakfast nook and a large island dominating its center, Aunt Mavi was no doubt dreaming of the food she could create. Just off the kitchen was the family room with the back facing wall dominated by two large sliding glass door that lead out onto a stone paved lanai. Then it was just a short expanse of green and sand before the ocean.

It was paradise, and now it was home.

The rest of the day was dedicated to awaiting the moving company, unpacking essentials, and only venturing out for necessities; such as a trip to the DMV for his Aunt's new license, and a much needed trip to the grocery store. By evening the kitchen and the bedrooms had been rendered habitable.

It was strange, Tommy couldn't help but think when he woke the next morning that falling asleep and waking up to the sound of crashing waves, would always top that of the screech of Mrs. Vander-Claven summoning her army of cats and the piercing squeal of the brakes of the Philadelphia's buses.

They ate a breakfast of toaster waffles spread with jelly on the grass and enjoying the crash of the ocean against the shore, as Kara stalked the perimeter of her new domain. Soon after the doorbell chimed signaling the arrival of Grace and her mother. After that it was a exhausting day of unpacking and arranging what they had shipped, before Rachel had dragged them off to the store in search of furniture. By the time sunset rolled around they now had four plush chaises on the porch facing the water, and had eaten a quick dinner of pineapple topped pizza watching the sun set.

That night before going to bed, Tommy had gone to the kitchen for a drink and instead found his Aunt in the kitchen humming to herself as she stacked the new dishes in the cabinets. It was a welcome relief to see the woman, who worried so much about them, happy. Maybe it was the island air, the promise of a fresh start, or the prospect of living so close to her favorite cousin, but whatever the cause he could only be grateful.

Ever since he could remember she had always twisted herself in knots over them. She never seemed to realize she didn't need to compensate for the mother that abandoned them, because in his mind they were much better for it. He had never once lamented the absence of his biological mother. Being nearly four when she had abandoned him he had faded but damning memories of the woman he once called mommy. One such memory was of her walking out the door leaving him in a dorm room with a total stranger as a babysitter until his Aunt returned from class.

How could he miss such a mother?

How could he miss the woman who six years later caused his Aunt to fly to New Mexico in the dead of night to pickup a week old nameless newborn? Who left his little sister in a car seat on the steps of the police station with nothing but a name and phone number scrawled on an old Chinese take out menu.

Hate her? Yes, miss her? Absolutely not.

No, for Tommy his mother was nothing more than a nightmare that haunted him.

Olivia was lucky, to have no memories of Indigo Bishop, that the term mom held no taint for mom had never been a woman that she only saw the back of as she walked out the door, leaving her alone in the dark for hours, before she finally did her the favor of walking out of her life. Tommy envied that. He wished he could call his Aunt, mom but the word still left a bitter taste in his mouth and brought back memories of fear and loneliness. Two things he did not associate with his aunt.

He could not help but hope that maybe now she would see that as much as their happiness meant to her, hers was just as important to them. That they wanted nothing more than for her to find a good man, get married, have stubborn ankle bitters of her own.

Maybe then he wouldn't feel so guilty.

Maybe then he wouldn't hate his mother so much.

Maybe he could finally move on.

Silently he turned and left the kitchen, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. That night he dreamt of a beach with Danny and Grace building a lopsided sandcastle in the surf with a pudgy baby intent on its destruction, two dark haired toddlers splashing in the surf with his sister, of a tall man that clapped him on the back before joining Tommy's equally dark haired aunt on a blanket, and most of all he dreamt of his aunt's beaming smile.

Come sunrise he was awoken by a knee (or paw) to the groin, when Olivia and Kara had jumped excitedly on to his bed. In the doorway his aunt watched them with gleaming green eyes, before coming to collect the girls as he curled into the fetal position and whimpered.

Olivia hadn't even waited till he had finished his breakfast before turning pleading puppy dog eyes on their aunt wanting to see Danno. Still bleary eyed their Aunt easily abandoned her five day plan of settling in. Not one to cave to such imploring glances for no reason, Tommy could only assume she too was itching to see her beloved cousin.

With the dishes barely cleared away the Bishop's, and Grace who this time had been dropped off by her mother, continued on with their work to decorating. It was just before lunch time that Auntie had shooed the kids toward the car with a bandaged hand, after a morning of hanging pictures. It appeared his aunt was just as hopeless with a hammer as she was with power tools.

As much as Tommy wanted to see Danno, he also had the limited patience of a fourteen year old boy, who was desperate to explore. Even if that exploration only lead a food truck by the arrived not long after, with Grace pointing out her father's car excitedly. Tommy eyed the car enviously and he was mentally calculating the odds that his aunt would buy him one for his sixteenth or if Danny would be willing to teach him. The odds were obscenely low on the former, as his Aunt was more likely to get him a safe and practical SUV, but he was certain Danny could be brought to reason.

With speed and energy he had only seen his sister posses, Grace was out of the car and rushing across the picnic area to her father. Leaving his Aunt to call for him to bring his sister as she grabbed her bag and keys and dove out the door to give chase.

* * *

"Danno! Uncle Steve!" Grace called excitedly as she ran toward them. Steve glanced up and smiled when he caught sight of the little girl. With a grin reserved only for his daughter, Danny stepped forward and caught her under her arms and swung her up into a hug.

"Hey monkey," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "have a good day?"

Grace gave an energetic nod as her father set her down and Steve quickly scooped her up for a hug. Kono and Chin gave a welcoming cry as they wandered back from the food truck lunch in hand. Back on her feet Grace easily accepted Chin ruffling her hair in greeting and a hug from the tall woman and she looked up at her father and grinned.

"I brought you a present."

Danny pulled a face of comical surprise. "A present? For me? Is it my birthday…no Christmas…did I miss father's day?"

Grace giggled as she shook her head and declared. "No, Danno. This a just because present."

"Those are the best presents." Uncle Steve nodding seriously at Danny, before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on the picnic table, winking down at Grace.

"Very true." Danny agreed before eagerly rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "so what is it?"

Grace grinned and turned slightly, and pointing off toward the parking lot. It took a moment for Danny to find the aforementioned surprise amongst the dozens of locals and fanny pack toting tourists drifting in from the parking lot. Only one person stood out, short in stature and clad in a white sundress that fell just above the knees and doted with green steams topped in pink and purple flowers, sunglasses sliding down her nose, and dark hair pulled back in a simple braid. He would have easily pegged her for just another young woman visiting the island if not for the familiar bag hanging from her shoulder. A large monstrosity of battered light blue leather. A purse that had been Mavi's constant companion since high school, that he had long ago named her Mary Poppins bag. As she had on more than one occasion produced everything from a mace to animal crackers from its bottomless depths.

Danny could not help the disbelieving laugh that burst forth, behind him his team watched interestedly while Grace bounced excitedly on her toes. He saw the moment she spotted them and her anxious expression smoothing into one of exasperation.

"Grace Williams!" her lightly accented South Jersey twang echoing across the picnic area,scolding. "You, can't just run away from me!"

Grace seemed to wilt for a moment at the reprimand, offering a sheepish expression of remorse and called out an apology, perking up once more when the approaching woman rolled her eyes over her the top of her sunglasses.

"Do you like your surprise?" Grace asked, bouncing on the toes oh her flip-flops, dark eyes aglow with excitement.

"Like it? How could I not?" he shook his head before stepping forward. "Now, Itsy-bitsy you get, your tiny self over here and give us a hug." Danny cried incredulously, throwing his arms out wide.

Mavi gave a delighted laugh, and easily ate up the distance, dropping her purse to the grass. andjumping up, throwing her arms around his neck. Knocking the glasses from her face with the force of the collision. Danny grunted from the impact and just like when she was nothing more than a girl, he gave a growl and gave her a quick twirl.

Soft laughter echoed in his ear as he gave her another strong squeeze before setting her back down on her feet. No sooner than he released his baby cousin, he was set upon by her niece and nephew. Tommy settled for a manly hug and allowed the man, he now had a few inches on, to ruffle his hair in greeting. Livvie, nearly vibrating in excitement wiggled free of her brother's grip and very nearly climbed onto his shoulders for a hug. Tiny arms clung to his neck as the four year old babbled excitedly in his ear. Soon enough she was pried away by her amused brother, and took her customary seat atop his shoulders.

Surveying his relatives he shook his head and looked down at his daughter, who was now perched on the picnic bench avidly watching the reunion her tiny head not even reaching her Uncle Steve's bent knee. Giving his little monkey a mock stern glare he asked. "And just how long did you know about this young lady?"

In a picture of teenage year to come, Grace rolled her eyes. "A month." She answered proudly,grinning with a sense of accomplishment from having kept such an important secret.

"A month!" he gave her a pouting look, behind Grace's shoulder Chin and Kono watched on lunch temporarily forgotten, not even trying to stifle their grins. "How could you keep such an important thing from your dear ole dad?"

In a look reminiscent of his ex-wife, she gave him a truly exasperated look and crossed her arms. "That's the point of a surprise, Danno."

"She has a point, Danny." Chin said point a plastic fork at him, dark eyes twinkling with amusement.

Danny sniffed and waggled a finger. "Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery."

Chin held his hands up in mock surrender as his cousin snickered. Shooting a wink a his daughter, ignoring the all to familiar look on Steve's face as he watched the proceedings, and turned back to his cousin and arced a brow.

"Just how long has my surprise been here?"

Mavi's lip curved up into a smirk. "Three days."

Danny glowered back. "Three days! You waited three days to come and see me?"

His baby cousin sighed and gave him a look of find exasperation. "Daniel, before we graduate into full blown tangent can we sit down?"

"Wha…oh yeah…hey! Butt of the table you savage. What's the matter with you, people eat there."

With a roll of his eyes, Steve stood and pointedly swung a leg over the bench and sat, holding his hands up to silently ask if he was satisfied.

Gathering up her bag and glasses, Mavi stepped over the bench and took a seat beside Grace. Tommy swung Olivia down from her perch and sat her down on the other bench, next to at tall dark haired woman, who turned to grin down at the little girl.

"Hi, my names Kono." She held out a hand to the four year old. Shyly Olivia surveilled her from beneath her lashes, before placing her tiny hand in the woman's palm.

"Livvie." She offered softly.

Kono grinned. "That's a very pretty name. This is my cousin Chin." She pointed to the man beside her, who smiled softly at her and offered up a wave.

"That's Tommy," Olivia pointed a chubby finger at the gangly teen climbing on to bench beside her.

Tommy flicked brown eyes toward them, and offered. "Her brother."

Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Well heathen, since your friend already started the introductions…" she trailed off giving her cousin a sardonic look. Danny paused with one leg over the bench and rolled his gray eyes.

"Why did I ever miss you?"

With a downward turn of her lips his cousin shrugged. "Beats me."

Reaching out he ruffled her hair in retaliation, but was unable to avoid the stinging slap she delivered in return. Finally seated he pointed to each member of his team in turn.

"Alright, Chin Ho Kelly, his cousin the lovely Kono Kalakaua, and the man responsible for my rising car insurance rates, Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. Five-O this is my baby cousin Mavi and her niece and nephew Olivia and Tommy,"

Livvie cocked her head in innocent confusion and turned deep blue eyes off the brightly painted food truck and onto her Aunt. She frowned at the woman, now bent half over the table to shake hands with Chin. "But I thought his name was Sgt. Slaughter."

Tommy groaned at the innocent remark before grinning sheepishly at Steve. "In truth, Danny never told us your name, it changed weekly. I think last time it was Rambo, and the time before that it was Neanderthal, and well I can't repeat what was before that."

Steve shot Danny a wounded look, over the two brunette heads between them and the shorter man rolled his eyes, before winking at the little girl. "Their interchangeable, honey."

"You never told your cousins my name?" Steve pouted crossing his arm across his chest.

"Oh for God sake, what are you five? Would a trip for shave ice make you feel better?" Danny asked mockingly leaning forward on the table to glance around Mavi to address his partner.

Steve tilted his head in consideration, drumming his finger on the worn would of the table. "It would."

Danny scoffed, and twirled an indignant finger at his partner. "I am not taking you for shave ice. Why? Because despite all appearances you are not a child."

"You didn't tell your family my name." Steve accused, glaring easily over the head of Danny's cousin, at his partner. "or told me they exist, that just hurts my feelings."

"Oh for the love of…" Danny muttered throwing his hands up and gazing heavenward as if praying for patience.

"Why wouldn't you tell about your family? I told you about mine, you even met my sister!" Steve continued, throwing his arms out wide in exasperation.

Danny stabbed a finger at the taller man. "That is only because she got arrested, for suspicionof diamond smuggling."

Steve scowled and narrowed his eyes. "Hey! She was framed, and I would have introduced you anyway!"

Placing a gentle hand on his cousin's shoulder to nudge her out of the way, he ended up nudging her clear off the bench. With a surprised gasp, Mavi rolled backward, only just managing to keep from flashing her new acquaintances by flattening the hem of her skirt against her thighs before sprawling flat on her back in the grass with un graceful oomph.

In a sudden flurry of movement she was bracketed on either side, with Danny to her left and Steve to her right. Chin and Kono were quickly at their side, Kono reaching down to offer a hand help her up, was batted aside by Danny.

"Now look what you did!" Danny snapped, reaching down and grabbing her left arm, glaring across her sprawled form at Steve who had just grabbed her right.

Steve turned incredulous eyes on the shorter man. "What you mean what I did! You're the one who pushed her." The final indignity came when she was held aloft between two men that now began to play tug-a-war with her arms, with her legs still on the bench, her skirt now sliding up without her hold.

"I did not push, Steven…"

"Hey!" Kono snapped now kneeling in the grass holding the other woman's skirt down, glared up at them. "Either up or down, she's turning green."

With children gapping, Mavi and Kono glaring, and Chin desperately trying to smother his laughter; Steve easily swept an arm beneath the woman's knees clearing them from the bench and with a strong pull set her back on her feet.

Mavi wobbled for a moment before cocking her head to the side and observing the two men that she held her arms. "So cuz, when did you get re-married? And why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

Danny, who had been opening his mouth to apologize, broke off releasing her arm and pointing a finger at her. "Now don't you start."

Behind her Kono snickered, ducking away from Danny's glare to brush grass from he back of Mavi's dress. A worried Olivia crawled over the table and held her arms out demanding to be picked up. Free of grass Mavi easily scooped the girl up, sitting gingerly on the bench with the girl in her lap.

Giving a nervous laugh at his cousin's glare, he reached out and plucked a blade of grass from her braid and apologized.

* * *

"Now," Danny said gaily straddling the bench, after he delivered four orders of garlic shrimp to his relations and daughter. "how long are you here?"

From her place between Grace and her aunt, Olivia beamed, "Mama, says for good."

Mavi winced, as all eyes snapped to Danny and the impending explosion.

"Maverick Ann." He drawled out her full name, to her immense displeasure.

"Watch it, Daniel Eugene." She snapped stabbing her shrimp topped fork at him, her eyes glittering at his glare.

Chin sputtered on his coconut water, grabbing a napkin from the stack to sop the beverage from his shirt. Kono pursed her lips and turned her head to face the surf to hide her amusement. While McGarrett looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Don't, so help me." He pointed at Steve, who still grinning held his hands up in surrender.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Steve piped up. "I would think that is pretty self explanatory."

Danny didn't even spare him a glance, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I know it can't mean what I think I means. It is an impossibility, because there is no way…no possible way my baby cousin would move to the island without telling me. So please explain it to me, because I find myself confused."

"Alright," Mavi shrugged, her face a picture of innocence, as she sat forward and braced an elbow on the table, and regarded him with solemn eyes. "I'll explain. Sometimes young Daniel, people decide they wish to leave the place they live. Sometimes the just change houses, sometimes they leave the state, and sometimes even the country. This is called moving."

Gracie and Olivia, snickered. Danny sent a pouting glance at his daughter, as if to say 'traitor', who rolled her eyes in reply. Around him his team mates watched the familial sparing match with great interest and amusement.

Spotting the signs of a tangent brewing, Mavi rolled her eyes and relented. "Oh knock it off, Danno. We wanted a change. The ankle bitters missed Gracie and they wanted to live near the ocean. You live on a rock surrounded by the ocean. Seemed like a perfect fit."

Color rapidly began to raise in his face, and his jaw working silently. Then making a show ofdrawing in a deep breath, and cracking his neck he laced his hands together and gestured at his cousin. "Okay, calm this is me calm."

Steve shot him a disbelieving look.

"Sure doesn't look calm. Looks more like a stroke." Tommy muttered around a mouthful of shrimp, earning an approving look from the now named partner.

"Alright, so where are you staying, while you look?" he questioned, his mind already turning as he mentally catalogued neighborhood with low crime rates and good school systems. Mavi mentally winced, this was bound to go over like a lead balloon.

"We already have a house," Sweet oblivious Livvie, said as she tried to cram a large section of shrimp in her mouth. Grace pushed the fork down into the bowl and used her plastic knife to cut it into smaller pieces. Olivia beamed in thanks before returning to her lunch.

Eyeing the older man, Tommy slouched over his paper bowl and made a show of stirring its contents, hoping to go unnoticed during the impending irruption. The first sign that the match had been struck was the rapid blinking, then the fuse was lit: the second was the white knuckled grip on the edge of the table and finally the rapid tick of the vein in his neck.

"What now?" Danny began puffing up in offence. Chin and Kono exchanged glances, wondering if it was possible to slip away unnoticed. Steve on the other hand looked to be enjoying his partner's pique. "How is that even possible? You've only been here two days…"

"Three," Livvie corrected, pushing her lunch toward Gracie and pointing her fork at another large segment of food. Grace pressed her lips together and ducked her head as she attacked the shrimp.

"Eat your lunch, Livvie." Mavi reprimanded gently. Olivia pouted but did as she was told.

That vein began to tic wildly beneath the skin and then…kaboom. Tommy sighed quietly.

"Three days! How can you buy a house in three days!" After that he quickly devolved into half sentences and distressed grunts and huffs. Drawing more gawking looks in their direction.

Mavi waited, drumming her finger on the wood and sharing a commiserating glance with Kono, had to wait for a break in the deluge to get a word in edgewise. It came when Steve gave a pointed cough, which derailed Danno.

"God, relax Danno." She snapped. "It's not like I just picked the first one I saw. I'm not an idiot…and be very carful what you say to that Daniel."

Danny glared and gritted his teeth. "Then just how is it you came to own a house in three days?"

"Rachel." She answered, fighting to keep her face impassive in Grace presence.

He squinted at her. "Rachel?"

"Yes, Rachel. I gave her a list of specifications and a general vicinity, and a few house I saw online, and turned her lose."

"So, let me get this straight," Danny said with a raised finger, fidgeting on the bench. "You found a bunch of houses online, then sent my ex-wife, the woman you wouldn't even let choose Christmas dessert,"

"Hey, that's only because our family would never eat anything called Spotted Dick. Including you!" She cried out in annoyance jabbing a blunt finger into his chest.

Danny waved her complaint away, and continued on undaunted. "shopping for your house? Then you bought it…with out even having seen it!"

Mavi rolled her eyes heavenward. "We are talking about Rachel, remember. The woman who dragged me to twenty-two wedding boutiques, twenty-two Danny, in search of a dress she would wear once."

She held up a painted finger. "She's a perfectionist, of the highest order. She checked every nook and cranny of that house. I think she traumatized the poor realtor, because he was all…twitchy when I went to pick up the keys. Like he thought, Rachel was going to pop out of the shadows and ask him about the foundation. I think I can safely deduce that my house in near perfect condition."

Danny opened his mouth to retort, but found her couldn't. Rachel was a perfectionist on a normal day, but for the woman that had once been her dearest friend nothing but the highest quality would suffice.

"Just where is this jewel of Honolulu?"

"Diamond Head Rd."

* * *

Danny was still pouting, as Steve maneuvered the Camaro through the open gate and pulled into the drive. Putting the car in park between the rental SUV and Kono's tiny red car, he gave an appreciative whistle.

"Got say, Rachel has good taste." He remarked unbuckling his seat belt.

Danny eyed him. "Must you?"

"What it's a nice place." Steve said, offended waving a hand to the two story home.

"Yes, it is a nice home. But I would appreciate it if you didn't praise my ex-wife for helping deceive me. And furthermore it remains to be seen if it is a nice home for my baby cousin." He said stubbornly.

"Oh, so that's your problem. Your jealous." Steve grinned.

Danny looked at him in surprise. "Jealous? What is there to be jealous of?!"

"Admit it, it bothers you that your cousin went to your ex for help and not you."

Eyes narrowed he unbuckled his seat belt. "This has nothing to do with Rachel!"

Steve nodded mockingly, and turned in his seat to face. "Right, okay. Of course it has nothing to do with Rachel."

Danny slapped at his thighs in exasperation. "Why do you do that?"

"What agree with you?" Steve asked furrowing his brow.

"No, how you pretend to agree with me, while your really mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you." at Danny's look of disbelief, he was forced to agree. "Alright, so I might be mocking you a little. But if it isn't Rachel, then what's your problem?"

"Problem?" Danny questioned running through his hair. "I don't have a problem. There is no problem, Steven. I am merely concerned. As her elder cousin, I feel it is might right to be concerned for her well being."

"Oh so your concerned." Steve nodded, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yes, I'm concerned." He agreed.

"Why?"

"Why what? Why am I concerned?" Danny questioned, squinting at Steve.

"Yeah, I mean are you worried about how she could afforded it?" Steve asked, seeming genuinely puzzled.

"No, I know only to well how she afforded this place. And on a side note I would appreciate it if you did not infer that my cousin is a criminal."

"Hey! I never said she was criminal!" he declared hotly.

"You inferred it."

Steve drew in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So why are you concerned then?"

"I will tell you why I am concerned. Mavi is dependable. Always , she never does anything without a reason. And she is in no way spontaneous. At least not since her sister disappeared leaving her with two kids to raise. In no reality does she just decide to move 4900 miles away from all she knows for no reason. Ergo something is wrong." Danny explained, jabbing his hands toward the house and back to Steve for emphasis.

"Ergo?"

He huffed. "Yes, ergo it means…"

"I know what it means, Danny." Steve snapped in exasperation, and glared at his friend. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Did you just miss everything I just said?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "No, I heard it loud and clear. But did you ever think that maybe she missed you? Don't ask me why but maybe she just wanted to be in the same zip code."

Danny growled in frustration. "Of course she missed me! I happen to be a very loveable. But she's missed me for over three years. Why move now?"

"If your so worried than ask her."

Danny laughed incredulously, slapping his hand against the center console. "Ask her, he says. You clearly have never met the women of the Bishop- Williams clan."

Pulling the keys from the ignition, Steve pushed open his door and climbed out before ducking back in to grab a six pack of beer from the backseat. "I'm starving, so I'll leave you to your nervous break down."

Slamming the door he started across the paved stone walkway. A moment late another door slammed and the undecipherable grunts followed him up the path.

He eyed the blonde as they reached to door. "Feeling better?"

Pursing his lips he narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm not feeing better. But I'll be damned if I let you go into my baby cousin's house unsupervised. You'll probably blow up the garbage disposal, or teach Livvie how throw knives."

With that he reached passed him and pressed the door bell putting an end to the conversation.

The door was pulled open later by Kono, with a plate of appetizers in hand and her mouth she grinned at Danny, as she stepped back to let them in, and lifted a cocktail stick with prosciutto wrapped melon to her mouth. "Brah, your little cuz is an amazing cook."

Danny, who since stepping over the threshold had been searching the hall for black mold, stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded. "I know that. You think that's good," he pointed to her full plate, "wait till thanksgiving when you have her spicy seafood stuffing."

Kono's dark eyes light up, as Mavi walked in wiping her hands on a towel before swinging it onto her shoulder. Mavi eyed Kono's plate in amusement and hooked at thumb over her shoulder. "I just put out some crab cakes. Better hurry."

Kono grinned and disappeared down the hall the shorter woman had just emerged from.

"It smell incredible in here." Steve complimented, holding out the six pack. "A thank you for feeding a couple lonely bachelors."

She snickered and gratefully took it, but couldn't risk teasing her cousin. "Aw, see Danny he does have manners. Unlike you, who didn't even bring his favorite cousin flowers. Granny would be so disappointed."

She shook her head in mock despair. Steve couldn't resist shooting him a smug superior look.

"Really Daniel, what would Granny say."

Danny smiled. "You're a riot. Now I smell something good, and I haven't had a good home cooked meal in years."

Now Steve looked offended. "Hey! I did thanksgiving last year. From scratch!"

Danny grinned back sweetly. "Truth hurts, babe."

Mavi rolled her eyes and beckoned them forward. "Thank you, come on the appetizers are out and dinner should be done in," she glanced at her watch. "another twenty minuets."

They followed her down the hall past what would one day be the living room, when it wasn't home to two dozen cardboard boxes, and through the swinging door into the kitchen. Danny paused just inside the door and gave the air a sniff.

"Is that…oh god it is...Granny's Pierogies" Danny stepped forward catching his cousin, threading his fingers into her hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you…so much right now."

Steve smiled in contentment, as he watched his friend interact with family other than Gracie. They were an evenly matched pair, that while they shared little resemblance in looks, the made up for in personality.

"I'm a little offended that you thought I wouldn't make them." She sniffed. "Now come on before you miss out on the appetizers, if I hadn't seen Kono eat lunch I would have thought she hadn't had a meal in days. She could give you and Tommy a run for your money."

She bumped her hip against her Danny's and continued on around the breakfast nook and into the family room. That was temporarily furnished with wicker patio furniture. The back doors were rolled open letting in the soothing sound of crashing waves and the ocean breeze. A timer beeped and Mavi left them to help themselves. The coffee table was laden down with half a dozen dishes, and Danny nudged Kono out of his way and made himself a plate.

"You'll spoil your appetite." He scolded as she popped another boneless chicken wing in her mouth. Chin chuckled and shook his head. "I some how doubt it, Brah. I've seen her out eat a man three times her size."

"Hey, kiddo." Danny greeted as he fell onto the couch besides Tommy. The boy looked up and smiled, his mouth ringed with barbeque sauce. He wordlessly handed him a napkin and the teen rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth.

"Surprised your not inspecting the place." Tommy remarked, taking a deep drink of his lemonade, regarding him knowingly.

"Patience young grasshopper." Danny grinned, bit into a steaming crab cake and moaned in delight. "First we eat."

"Ah, the Williams family motto." Tommy nodded sagely and ducked a playful swipe.

Steve took an empty seat next to Chin and was happily making his way through his plate, when Olivia wiggled up onto the couch beside him with her doll, her tiny feet only reaching the end of the cushion. He offered her a somewhat awkward smile and turned back to his food. Olivia was soon bored with her toy and turned her attention to the tall man beside her.

Curious eyes fell on the colorful pattern on his arm and she tilted her head to the side, studying it. Casting her doll to the side, she reached out a pudgy finger and traced the visible lines, until they disappeared up his sleeve.

Steve jumped in surprise, and turned his head to look down at the beaming girl.

"'S pretty." She traced the lines again.

"Yeah, uhm." He turned panicked eyes on Danny, who was engrossed in conversation with the teen. Steve had very limited experience with children. Most of which was from Grace, who was much older, and more interested in things Steve could relate too. Like camping and survival skills. He doubted little Olivia would be interested in how to gut and clean a bore. It would probably give her nightmares and then Danno would kill him.

Gray eyes still fixed on his bicep, she said. "Your very, very tall."

Steve wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he said nothing and settled for a safe nod. Livvie frowned at receiving no answer and went back to her tracing. A snort from across the room caught his attention and he locked eyes on Danny's amused face.

He gave him a pleading look, Danny's smile only widened.

Asshole.

…..

Steve could not remember a time he was so uncomfortable. After Chin had left laden down with leftovers and dragging Kono, who was in the midst of a food coma, he and Danny had been sent out onto the porch with cold beers. At the time it seemed the perfect way to spend the rest of the early evening after a terrific meal. That is until Danny had slipped off, under the pretense of hitting the head, and still hadn't returned twenty minuets later. No doubt off on a self-appointed inspection. Not five minuets after he disappeared, Olivia had trudged onto the porch. She came to a stop by the side of his chair, one arm wrapped around a doll. She blinked at him, he blinked back. Then without a word she disregarded the three other empty chairs and climbed onto his lap.

He was not proud of the decidedly terrified squeak that escaped his throat, as she laid back laying her dark head on his chest and closing her eyes. In truth he had been to afraid to move, in fear of startling the sleepy girl, who hugged her doll to her chest, popped a thumb in her mouth and was quickly asleep.

So he laid there one hand braced on her back, so she didn't roll off his lap onto unforgiving stone, and the other clenched around the neck of his beer. That was how Mavi stumbled upon them twenty minuets later.

"Oh!" she said in surprise, when she found her niece sprawled across the chest of a relative stranger. Although she didn't seem disturbed, merely caught off guard. Then she offered a gentle smile and reach over brushing dark curls out of the girls face.

"She's never done anything like that before." She explained softly, bending down to set three beers down on the stone. "She's normally so shy. She's only ever let family hold her like that."

Steve couldn't help but feel oddly warmed by the uncharacteristic display of trust by the little girl. "Here let me take her." She moved forward to lift the sleeping girl up by her underarms, but he shook his head.

"Nah, its okay. She's fine."

Mavi smiled, and bent down taking his empty beer bottle in hand and replacing it with a full one. Before claiming a seat across from him.

"Really Danno! You already checked the attic, for I don't even no what. We have proven the bathroom has no black mold, you've pulled on every door to see if its sturdy, checked under every sink for water damage, and broken the handle off the pantry door. Now please leave me in peace!"Tommy's grumbling echoed out onto the lanai.

Mavi huffed and took a deep pull from her beer.

"When did you get so snarky?" Danny said.

"It's in the blood, Danno. It was either that or be bat-shit crazy like mother."

"Language." Danny scolded.

Mavi winced at the mention of her sister and called out. "Daniel, so help me if you don't get out here I will send all the leftovers home with Steve."

"You are very rude. When someone does you a favor, you usually say thank you." Danny grumbled, as he shuffled out on to porch and fell heavily into his seat.

Mavi, snorted green eyes narrowed over her beer. "Oh yes, thank you Danny. It was so kind of you to break the handle off my pantry door. How ever can I thank you."

Danny winced. "Well it was obviously shoddy work."

Steve knew the moment, Danny realized he had now been regulated to a toddler's bed. He grinned over at them and reached into his pocket digging out his cell phone and documenting it in pictures.

Silence descend, only interrupted by Olivia's quite sniffles. Finally, Danny could wait no longer.

"Why are you really here, Mavi?" his voice was low, and pleading. For a moment he saw a flash of annoyance in the woman's eyes, before she seemed to crumple in on herself.

"Uh, should I…" he hooked a thumb back toward the house.

Mavi waved a hand. "Don't bother, your Danny's family, that makes you mine too. So yes, Danny I didn't just leave Philly for no reason."

She broke off, running a hand agitatedly through her hair. "Almost two months ago, I came home and something just felt…wrong. There was noting out of place, all the electronic and appliances were untouched, but I couldn't shake the feeling. I noticed it when I was taking out the had picked the lock on my back door."

Danny went tense, and reflexively Steve tightened his grip on Olivia. "I went next door and grabbed my neighbor. You know, Frank you met him a few years back when you came to visit. Well he's a detective in PPD Special Victims Unit. He checked the condo for me and called it in while I took an inventory, to see what if anything was missing."

She took a drink, and Steve and Danny exchanged concerned looks. "Everything was there, jewelry, television, money…everything. Those sapphire earrings you and Rachel gave me for my twenty-fourth, remember those? Well they were sitting out on by dresser. I still don't know what made me check the hope chest. But I did, and I couldn't find the scrapbook, the one Granny Bishop gave all of us on our twentieth."

Danny now had a white knuckle grip on the arms of his chaise. As if sensing the tension, Olivia whimpered in her sleep, and Steve absently rubbed circles on her back.

"I told the police, they basically told me I was paranoid. That I or one of the kids had simply misplaced it. Frank, he believed me. He said it was probably nothing. But, I couldn't shake it Danny. No one steals a photo album. Only a photo album. I didn't know what it meant, but it couldn't have been anything good. So I knew I had to get the kids out of Philly. This was the safest place I could think of. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, I didn't even lave a forwarding address."

Steve's stomach tightened.

And he couldn't help but feel, whoever had chased the Bishop's out of the mainland; was no where near done with them yet.


End file.
